degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Take It To The Grave...: Ep. 4 (Blackwater Lake - Part 2)
Previously, on Take It To The Grave… (Delia finds Cameron’s mutilated boyfriend in the water.) Delia: Oh my god… that’s Cameron! *SCENE CHANGE* (Haylee runs over to Delia) Haylee: This is all, your fault! Delia: How is it my fault?! Haylee: You know how! Because of THEM! (Delia doesn’t know what to say.) *SCENE CHANGE* Delia: Haylee… are you hiding something? Haylee: No… of course not. *SCENE CHANGE* (Delia meets up with Ash) Ash: Murder?... (Ash tries to run away. Delia runs after her… but she’s gone) Delia: ASH?! *SCENE CHANGE* (“The Dark Figure” tackles Delia, and they fall of the table, Delia gets up and tries to run, but “He” knocks her in the head with a thick text book, knocking her out. He drags her unconscious body across the floor… while Scott saw everything!) TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (Scott paces to The Empty Hallway, where Tori is reading the third book in the Pretty Little Liars series, shaking her head at how terrible it’s getting. Scott comes up behind her, and taps her on the shoulder, startling her. She snaps the book shut, and turns around, to see Scott’s worried face…) Scott: He got her! (Tori’s eyes widen, because she knows who “he” is…) - (Tori and Scott both, are pacing around the hallway.) Tori: How could you let this happen, Scott?! Scott: I don’t know! I… I don’t know. (They both just stand there… wondering what to do.) Scott: What do you think Pearl’s gonna say? (Suddenly, Pearl appears in front of the screen.) Pearl: About what? (Tori and Scott snap their head towards Pearl, at the same time… and don’t even bother to answer. The black-haired she-devil staring at them all pleasant is creeping them out.) Pearl: What do you think… I’m going to say, about, what? Tori: Pearl… Pearl: Shut up. Tori: but… Pearl: Get out! Now! (She looks at Scott, and walks over to him.) Tori: You better fix this. (She walks away, and takes one last look at him before she leaves.) (Pearl walks over to Scott, with her arms crossed and her long black hair flowing side-to-side.) Pearl: What’s the problem, Scott? (Scott takes a big breath.) Scott: Well…… he… got Delia? Pearl: He? As in our he? Scott: No... Pearl: He?!... as in- Scott: Yes! (Pearl’s nostrils begin to flare, and her eyes squint.) Pearl: And you know this, how? (Scott stands there in silence, for several seconds… not saying a word. Until finally.) Scott: I saw it happened! (Pearl’s mouth drops open, and her eyes widen. She run over to Scott, her hill clicking, and slaps the shit out of Scott.) Pearl: YOU FIND THAT BITCH NOW SCOTT! Scott: OW… I don’t know how! Okay! (Pearl pulls him close to her.) Pearl: You listen… and you listen now! You have no idea, what will happen, if our “he”, finds about this! You saw it happen, so you report it… he isn’t keen on media, so he won’t find out… but if they don’t find her by tomorrow. I’ll MAKE him find out! Got it, Scottie? Scott: Yeah… (Pearl lets him go, and begins to leave.) Pearl: Good… I suggest you call the police right now… (With her back turned, Scott doesn’t see the smirk on Pearl’s face… the sinister smirk.) TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (Delia wakes up in a dim-light, distorted, grimy basement, filled with murder tools… when her vision comes to; she realizes she’s tied up, with tape over her mouth. She tries to scream, but stops immediately, knowing it’s not gonna help… she looks around the grunge basement, and sees a wall filled with axes, knifes, machetes, and even a machine gun…) TAP! TAP! TAP! '' (She snaps her head towards the steps, directly in front of her. And see’s nothing but darkness in the stairway. When she remember what happened… she remember getting hit in the head by the dark thing! And seeing Scott… and it all comes to her.) ''TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! '' (The soft pitter-patters turn into someone running down the stairs. Finally, “The Dark Figure” himself comes down the stairs; In full form… to reveal; no one. Delia can’t even see the face. It’s like it’s a headless body. “The Dark Figure” stares at her for nearly a minute, before he walks over to an old, dirty, wooden table. He picks up a big, thick butcher knife, and swivels it around, causing it to make slashing sounds, and scrape across the wood. In the blink of an eye, “He” turns around, with the knife, and begins to walk towards Delia. – As he gets closer, Delia lifts her un-tied legs, up, and kicks “The Dark Figure” in the groin. Causing him to drop the knife, and drop to the floor, clutching his junk. Delia kicks him in the face, hoping his hood would come off… which it doesn’t. He falls on his face and Delia purposely throws herself on him so the chair can break, and so she can untie herself with ease. The chair breaks into pieces, and Delia’s rope comes unloose. She gets up, and tries to run up stairs, but “He” grabs her with her arms, and throws her to the ground. She rips the tape of her mouth, and gets up, and runs over to the wooden table, and grabs an axe.) Delia: TRY ME BITCH! I’LL CUT YOU UP HOE. (He stands there… just staring at her, before he lunges toward her. She screams, before swinging, sadly missing him, swinging above his head. He knocks her of her feet, and the Axe drops, missing her foot by a mere three inches. He sits up, on top of her, and punches her in the face. Before she grabs an old empty Vodka bottle, a few centimeters away, and smashes it on his head. She tries to take of his hoodie, but he grabs her hand, and in HIS hand, he holds the thick butcher knife. He slowly moves his way to her wrists, Delia screaming the whole time, trying to get away from his grip… Right as he about to cut her wrists; deeply. She slides under him a little, and lifts her leg up, to kick him in the head. Hm, guess those three days of gymnastics paid off. He groans in pain, she pushes him off of her, and she kicks him and ribs. Delia doesn’t have time to just stare at him, so she runs up stairs, and tries to up the basement door. But sadly, it won’t budge. She walks down two steps, and lunges towards the door, hoping it would just fall like in the movies, and does it three more times, until the wood breaks a little. She kicks the door, and it swings open, and she sees a beautiful kitchen. As she in confused by the disturbing basement and graceful kitchen, a bullet whooshes three feet from her head, and she falls to the ground. She gets back up to see “Him” pointing the gun directly at her… he pulls the trigger, and she jumps out of the way just as the bullet comes flying by her, only for a bucket of water to spill on her, and the glass cups and plates to break on the ground, giving her cuts on her leg. She gets back up, and grabs a vase, as “he” comes up the stairs, and hits him in the face with it, only knocking him a few steps down. She looks at her bleeding at, and runs over to the wooden chair, and grabs it, goes over to the kitchen window, and throws it straight through the window. Right as she’s climbing out of the high window, another bullet comes flying right by her, and she falls out of the window, and plops onto the grass. She quickly gets up, although it feels like she broke a hamstring or something, and runs to the corner of the house, seconds before “he” pokes his head out the window. – Panting, and after an intense fight, Delia limps around the town. She comes across a white open sky-light, and walks into it… only to find Ash talking to someone.) Ash: He’s really scared of her. Person: I wonder why. Ash: There’s quite a few reasons… she’s really scary. I mean, not to me, but some people may find her frightening. Person: That’s interesting... (Delia gasps, and backs away. Ash and the person turn their heads, only to see nothing. Delia pokes her head over the wall.) Person: So she told you this? Ash: No. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. He really wants to kill that bitch. I’m sure a lot of people do… she’s everywhere. But no, Delia didn’t tell me that. (Delia’s eyes widen. Who is she talking to? And why is she talking about her?!) Person: Well… she sounds, very, interesting… you get some more information Aisling, so I can get in. But keep it on the low-low. K? Ash: Got it. (They both part ways, not noticing Delia when they leave.) Delia: What was THAT about? TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (The school is now filled with Cops, Crime Investigators, Police Dogs, and even the Media. In the place the crime took place, everyone is in there. Delia’s parents, and Wendy come in the door.) Wendy: YO WHERE DA FUCK IS MY SISTER?! Mom: Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, honey, calm down. Excuse me! Detective: Ma’am, who are you? You can’t be in here. Mom: I’m Lucy, Delia’s mother! Where is my daughter? (The detective sighs.) Detective Jones: Okay, well I’m detective Jones. Is she family? (He looks over to the Asian Wendy.) Mom: What? Yes, she’s my daughter. (The Detective pulls them away.) Detective Jones: Apparently, that young man over there witnessed your daughter get in an altercation and kidnapped by an unidentified assailant. (Lucy begins to tear up.) Mom: Will… will my baby found today? Detective Jones: I can’t assure that ma’am. Wendy: Wait, what guy? (Detective Jones points to Scott.) Detective Jones: Him over there, talking to the crime investigators. Wendy: Oh my god… (Wendy rushes over to Scott.) Mom: WENDY! DON’T! (She runs up to Scott, making the fat crime investigator nearly fall over.) Wendy: This is all your fault my sister is missing!.. what did you do to her? (Pearl steps in front of Scott.) Pearl: You need to calm down, honey. (Wendy looks Pearl upside her head.) Wendy: …Skank! You need to shut the fuck up, you ugly ass bitch. (Pearl looks stunned at her reply.) Pearl: Who do you think you’re talking to?! Wendy: YOU-AH! What did you do to my sister? Pearl: “WE”, didn’t do anything. So you need to calm down Ni Hao, Kai Lan. Wendy: Oh, no you didn’t! (Wendy raises her arm, getting ready to slap that bitch, just when her mom grabs her wrist.) Mom: Missy! I suggest you shut up, and stay out of this! (Scott grabs Pearl and takes her into the corner.) Scott: Is there a reason why you’re acting like this?! Pearl: Like what? (She asked, in her sociopathic voice.) Scott: Like you’re not scared that he’s gonna get us, if he finds out about this! Pearl: I’m not scared of anything. Scott: Yes, you are Pearl. You can stop. (Pearl squints her eyes, and her devilish smirk returns.) Pearl: You don’t know the half of anything, Scott. (Scott gives her a confused look.) Scott: What are you hiding?! What are you hiding from us?! (Pearl just stares at him, smirking.) Pearl: … To many things, for you to ''ever understand. (Pearl walks away, leaving Scott to shake his head.) (Back with Mom and Wendy, Lucy is completely confused.) Mom: Why did you ask those kids those questions?! Wendy: I can’t tell you mom. Mom: Why not… you need to tell the detectives so they can find her faster. If those kids did something, they need to get… some kind of punishment! Wendy: It’s not like that mom! You don’t understand! Mom: Then tell me, and I will. Wendy: I can’t… it doesn’t work like that. (Lucy’s worried expression turns to wonder.) Mom: When did you and Delia… start keeping secrets? (That sort of tone made Wendy thinks something is up with her mom.) Wendy: When we got here… *sighs*. I’m gonna go look for Delia. Mom: What do you mean? Wendy: I’m gonna drive around; this town isn’t that big, she couldn’t have gone that far. Mom: She could be hundreds of miles away, Wendy. (Wendy stops, and turns back.) Wendy: Then I’ll drive hundreds of miles. Mom: When did you two get so close?! Wendy: You don’t have to know EVERYTHING mom! (Wendy storms out of the library, pushing a chunky police woman to the side and spilling coffee on her boobs.) TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (Delia looks around as she walks into an empty park. The brown grass dirties her shoes. When she gets a beep on her, somehow-alive-phone, although it’s slightly cracked… she sees it’s from the worse. BLOCKED ID: Dear god, Delia, who know you could fight like that! I think I pulled a hamstring! Oh, but honey, im still up, and it’s NOT over! Today is gonna be the worst day of your life… I’m not through with you yet! (She locks her phone, when she hears a twig snap, then another BEEP.) BLOCKED ID: WORSER THAN THE DAY YOUR POOR AUNTIE GOT SLAUGHTERED! (All of a sudden, a haunting 40’s song pops on the speakers; “Got a secret. Can you keep it, swear this on you’ll save. Better lock it in your pocket, I’m taking this one to the grave… if I show you, the I know you won’t tell what I said… Cause 2 can keep a secret if one of them is dead.) (Delia looks around the whole entire park, the fear on her face showing, until she turns her head around like an owl… to see him. “The Dark Figure” there… again! Delia doesn’t think twice, and begins to run. She runs out into the street, and almost gets hit by a car… she looks into the car, to see her bitch of a sister, Wendy.) Wendy: DELIA! Delia: WENDY! (Delia runs over to the passenger’s seat, and gets in.) Delia: DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! Wendy: Whu?!- Delia: NOW! LOOK! (Delia points out her Window, and Wendy see’s him… she sees “The Dark Figure” running… with a gun… pointed at them!) Wendy: HOLY SHIT! Delia: GO! Wendy: OKAY! (Wendy pulls off, just as “he” pulls the trigger and a bullet goes crashing into the back window, and they scream as they speed off.) - Wendy: Delia! Who the hell was that?! Delia: I don’t know… I see him everywhere! He wants me… he wants to kill me. Wendy: Did he kidnap you?! Is that why you’re all bloody and beat-up? Delia: Yeah… drive me to the school. Wendy: What?! Why? Delia: I’m sure that’s where everyone is… plus I wanna confront Scott and Pearl. I know this was their entire fault. Wendy: Okay… - (Wendy pulls up at the school, and they both get out to car. When Delia is about to open the door, she sees Ash walking behind the school… almost creep-like.) Delia: Ash?! (Ash looks over to see Delia, her eyes widen, and she runs away.) Delia: HEY! (Delia runs after her, gesturing Wendy to run after her. – After a long two minute chase, Delia corners Ash in the back of the school, startling her. Ash turns around, and runs the other way, only for Wendy to stop her in her tracks.) Ash: What do you want?! Delia: … Who were you talking to earlier? Ash: You were spying on me? Delia: Not exactly… I came across where you were, and I just listened. But who were you talking to? Ash: It’s none of your business! Delia: Um, I think it is my business if I were mentioned in your conversation with Mr. Anonymous . (Ash tries to run, but Delia pushes her back.) Delia: What! Where you talking about? Who’s so afraid of someone? Ash: Why do you need to know, Delia?! Delia: Because it’s obviously something I told you! Who’s afraid of someone? Ash: Scott! Okay! Scott is afraid of her, basically terrified. Delia: Scott? You know Scott? Ash: Of course. Delia: How do you know him? Ash: I shouldn’t even be talking about this… I have to go. (Ash tries to leave, only for Delia to push her back once more.) Delia: Who is he scared of? Knowing, him, he shouldn’t be scared of shit. Ash: Delia!... Delia: Who is he so afraid of?! Ash: Pearl! Pearl Myers! (Delia makes a confused face.) Ash: Can I go now? (Ash pushes Delia out of the way… Wendy looks at her, shaking her head in a questioning manner.) Delia: Why is he terrified of Pearl? Wait! (She turns around, to see Ash has already disappeared.) Wendy: What the fuck is going on here? Delia: Nothing, come on. Wendy: I’m just gonna wait in the car. Delia: Oh… okay. (Delia opens to door to the library and Lucy immediately runs over to her, and hugs her.) Mom: DELIA! OH MY GOD… Honey, what happened? Who did this to you. Delia: I don’t know… I remember falling over a table, then being knocked out. I woke up in a basement, and whoever kidnapped me, tried to shoot me and we had a fight… and I escaped. Wendy found me running away from him. Detective Jones: Did you see this person? Delia: No… it was like… he was headless, or something. I couldn’t see anything of his face. Detective: Hands? Was he white? Black? Delia: He had black gloves on. Everything was covered, he obviously didn’t want to be seen. It’s scary. Mom: Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re okay. (Lucy tries to hug her daughter, but Delia pushes her off.) Delia: Where is Scott and Pearl? Mom: Why? Delia: This is their entire fault! (She looks around to see them sitting at a table, chilling, as if nothing is wrong. Delia storms over there.) Delia: Look at you two… Pearl: Delia! You’re alive! How did they find you, sweetie? Delia: Like you give a shit! I know this was all your doing. Scott: Delia, it really wasn’t. Delia: Oh, you can shut up. I saw you staring at me before I got knocked out… (Detective Jones comes over.) Detective Jones: Well, young lady, you’re found… you just go home and rest. Delia: What? You’re not going to do anything? Detective Jones: There’s nothing we can do… you didn’t give us a description, and you’re here. So… we’re done. Delia: Wow… okay then. Pearl: Here that Delia? You’re fine, so shut up and go home. Delia: I hope you rot in hell. (Pearl dramatically gasps.) Pearl: Wow! That was rude! You kind of hurt my feelings there sweetie! Delia: You two are twisted. (Delia turns around and walks away.) - (Back outside, Wendy is sitting in the car, playing with her hair… not noticing “The Dark Figure” coming up behind her… just as she notices him, he smashes her window, and drags her out, with her screaming the entire time… Delia then comes outside, to see the broken glass, and Wendy’s shirt ripped.) Delia: Wendy?! (She looks around, to see no one.) Delia: WENDY?! WENDYYY?! TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (Delia speeds down the street in the car, barely knowing how to drive since she just got her learners permit. Her mom calls her.) Mom: DELA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Delia: I’m out looking for Wendy! She’s missing! Mom: What?! How is that possible? Delia: I don’t know… I’ll find her. I can’t talk mom, I’m about to end all of this… Mom: End what?! Delia- (Delia hangs up… just as she gets a text…) BLOCKED ID: If I can’t have you… I’ll have you 2.0. Don’t pretend like you don’t love your sister. This tramp is the closest thing you have. Now, if you want her, I suggest you meet me at the Tower of the Black Lake, if you really wanna “end all of this”. Ha! As if, none of this is over Delia. I’m gonna come crashing into you. When you least. Expect it. Delia: Bitch… that’s twenty miles… I’ll just walk it. -- (Delia walks in to the Black Water Lake, and it’s already pitch dark outside.) Delia: Okay! Where are you?! I want my sister! (Her phone buzzes in her back pocket, and she reaches it and reads her new text.) BLOCKED ID: I said the TOWER OF THE BLACK LAKE, you’re not that dumb are you? (She turns around, to see a huge bell tower, which she somehow, never realized. She runs to it, and finds the steps and runs up three flights, to realize she’s 50 feet in the air. She looks over, and backs away.) Delia: Okay… I’m here. (She yelled, and it echoed. She looked around the bell tower, and everything was dark, and quiet… until… TAP. TAP. TAP. ''Delia turns around, to see him. There! Again, lunging toward her, Wendy nowhere to be found! She screams, and turns around, and finds herself once again, running from him. She looks back to see him right behind her, and he lunges on her, knocking her down on the concrete ground. He turns her over, and she pushes him off, knocking him between the railings and hanging off the edge.) Delia: Oh my god… (She looks left and right, not knowing what to do. After seconds of terrorizing thinking, she bends down and helps him up, using all her strength to pull this heavier person up… after getting him back up, she slowly moves her hands… trying to remove his hoodie, to see who’s under. Just as she touches the hoodie, he grabs her! And swings her around, throwing her to the other railing, and comes running towards her.) Delia: You bitch! I helped you! (He grabs a knife from his pocket, and proceeds to stab her in the stomach, the knife untimely getting closer and closer, until she breaks free from his grip, and knees him in the stomach, firing him away… only for her to fall off the edge! down into the lake! Screaming the whole way down, she splashes into the water, and sinks to the bottom. She comes to and swims her way to the top. Delia coughs and pants and she floats in the freezing water, and looks up to see no one there. ''CRACK. ''– A twig snaps and she spins around, to see no one. The crickets chirp in the blue-black night, the stars twinkle on the black water, sending Delia into a hypnotic trance, seeing the beauty of nature… until… “The Dark Figure” emerges from the water with a huge splash, several inches away from Delia, frightening her. She tries to swim away, but the water is freezing and thick, it’s difficult. He catches up to her after a long, yet slow swim of fright and splashes, and grabs her by the neck with his arm, only for Delia to (slowly, again) elbows him, and he backs away, she spins around, and punches him in the face twice, and gets the might to lift her legs up and push him underwater, holding him down with all she can.) Delia: DIE AL-FUCKING-READY! (Sadly, “He” pushes her off, and she sinks and swims her way back up… to see nothing again.) Delia: Crap. (Delia forgets it, and swims away, crossing over to edge of the Lake. Though high, its just at the point where she could grab ahold of it and climb up. Climbing up, she pulls her chest onto the platform, nearly out of the water… “He” jerks her back into the water, nearly drowning her then and there. Gagging, Delia looks back to see nothing, but knows he’s there, underwater, pulling her to her death. The more and more he pulls, the more she chokes, the air to her lungs escaping quickly and the water around her becoming denser, her grip on the platforms above her getting weaker and one finger flinging away one by one. Now she really knows what it feels like to be drowning. The deeper she gets, the blurrier her eyesight gets… next thing you know… someone is pulling her back up to the world. After getting pulled into breathable air, her eyesight comes back to her after she realizes she’s no longer getting drowned. She realizes its… Wendy.) Delia: Wendy?! (Coughing and choking, Delia asks in surprise to actually see her sister alive.) Delia: I thought you were dead. Wendy: Some bitch ass motherfucker kidnapped me and tried to bury me alive, about 7 miles down! Delia: I’m so happy you’re okay… but Wendy, I need you to go. Wendy: What? Hello! I need to get your ass out of here, its freezing and we need to get back Delia. Delia: Wendy! No! Go! Wendy: NO! Delia: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER! GO N- (Before she finishes her sentence, Unmasked completely drowns her.) Wendy: Delia?!... Shit. Damn. Fuck. (Wendy takes off her jacket, and jumps into the water. – She swims back up and looks around in the purple-blue blackness of light.) Wendy: Delia… TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… (Scott, Tori and Pearl run at the top of The Tower of The Black Lake. Scott and Tori run to the edge, Tori has her hands locked around Pearl’s wrist. She yanks loose.) Pearl: Bitch! Why the hell did you bring me here? Do you need me to remind you that I run you guys. (Scott walks over to Pearl, and gets in her face.) Scott: No! Do you need me to remind you? I run you! Now shut the hell up and do this okay. Pearl: I’m not saving that dumb moron, are you kidding me Scott? Tori, just because you’re his girlfriend don’t mean you have to agree. Tori: No, Pearl, we need to do this. Scott: Listen, if “He” gets to her… then Unmasked will be mad. I don’t wanna know what he’s gonna do if he gets mad. (Pearl giggles.) Pearl: You don’t know what I’m capable of, do you Scottie? I’ll end you. And your little bitch over there, too. I’ll end every, single one of you in this. You guys think this is game? You think you have it all figured out? Ha, you don’t know what’s fucking you right in the face… Boss. Tori, you don’t know what getting yourself into, and Frankly I don’t think you do either, Mr. Scottie. (Pearl makes a puppy dog face.) Pearl: If you two bitches are smart as you think you are, you’d step down, and follow '''my '''orders. (She walks away. And Tori begins to walk after her, only for Scott to grab her back.) Scott: Tori, what are you doing baby? You can’t listen to her… Tori: But Scott… Scott: Tori, I know what I’m doing here. I have it all planned it out, I need you to do it with me. (Scott gives Tori a passionate kiss. The moonlight right there, shining on the water and bouncing onto their love. He pulls away, and quickly falls into the water, causing Tori to scream.) Tori: Oh my god! Scott!! Are you okay! (Scott swims back up.) Scott: I’m fine! Just… just jump down! Tori: I’m not jumping down are you frikin crazy! Scott: Tori, come on! (Tori hesitates a bit, and looks to the side, before she finally jumps the 50 foot jump) - (Wendy quietly swims around the huge lake, screaming Delia for the last twenty minutes.) - (Tori swims over to Scott, and he holds her hand.) Scott: Now, baby, You go that way and look for Delia, and I’ll go this way okay. Tori: Scott, I. Scott: Listen, you’ll be fine… I love you. (They share a kiss, and swim apart. – Tori turns back, and screams Scott, and he spins around.) Scott: Yeah? Tori: I love you too. (He smiles at her and they swim away again.) - (Still not far away from him, Tori slowly lingers in the lake in the black night. Slowly paddling, she hears someone behind her, and spins around to see “The Dark Figure”. She begins to scream, but he lunges towards her and begins to choke her. Choking her and Choking her, and with no way to scream, Tori stars hitting him in the head, while he continues to strangle her, they both sway side-to-side under water. She finally realizes a way for Scott to help her… she starts splashing everywhere; Splashing as loud as she can, Scott finally hears it and turns around to see his Tori getting strangled to death.) Scott: Tori! (He goes all professional swimmer mode, and flies over to Tori. Grabbing Dark by their neck with his arm, he’s puts him in a chokehold, while Tori swims away to catch her breath, nearly drowning by doing so. Scott punches Dark in the face, causing him to drift away into the darkness. Scott turns his attention back to Tori.) Scott: Are you okay? (Tori coughs and Scott holds her for support.) Scott: See this is why we need to get Delia out of here… you’re staying with me, come on. (They both swim away.) - (Wendy still wanders around the gigantic lake.) Wendy: Oh my god. I jumped in to save her ass, and she’s nowhere to be found. This is some bullshit. I can’t fuckin’ even. Getting out! (Wendy hears shallow pants behind her, and turns around.) Wendy: um… hello? (She can’t see much in the dark, but knows for sure someone is in front of her.) Wendy: Delia, I’m freezing in dis bitch, if that’s you, leggo. (She squints her eyes to see more, and that’s when she sees Delia’s face… but it doesn’t look real. It looks… it looks plastic. As in, a mask.) Wendy: Is that you? (Wendy asked again, this time with more fear. She gets a deeper look, and in the blink of an eye, the person with the Delia mask on, as “It” comes speeding towards her, with a giant pipe in their hands. No time to do anything, Wendy screams before getting brutally hit in the head… - Wendy comes back to, and wakes up being pulled by a totally different figure, This time, someone in all pink. Pink hair, Pink drench coat, Pink everything. She opens her eyes, and “Pink” looks directly at her for a few seconds, and she knows who it is… someone she’s met. “Pink” looks up to see Tori and Scott, screaming for Delia, and she floats Wendy towards them, and swims away.) (Tori feels a body touch her, and shrieks. Scott comes over to examine it, and sees its Wendy.) Scott: Hey… this is-this is Delia’s sister. (Delia comes out of nowhere.) Delia: How the hell did you find her? (They both jerk their heads towards her.) Tori: We didn’t… she floated over her. (They drag her put out of the lake, and they all shiver at how freezing they are.) Delia: She looks unconscious! (She bends down to look at her sister, and lifts her head up to see she has a huge blow to the head.) Scott: Jesus… well, someone must have saved her. Tori: You don’t think its… him, do you? Wendy: Pink. (They all look down at a very well alive Wendy.) Delia: You’re alive! Who saved you?! Wendy: Pink… someone pink. Scott: Someone in all pink? (Wendy just nods, before drifting off again. – Tori then realizes a trail of water in the dirt, leading to the clean-up area, and someone hiding in a dim-lit corner.) Tori: Guys!! Look! (Delia gets up, and Scott runs over to Tori, they all see it too… someone Pink. Once “Pink” realizes she/he has been noticed, they disappear into the dark.) Tori: Who was that…? Scott: Someone… someone protecting us. (Delia walks away, but stops, and turns back around.) Delia: Yeah, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. '''TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE… ' Category:Blog posts